Cellar Bar
Opening Hours Link title BarCo The Bar Committee (or as we affectionately call it, BarCo) is a group of volunteers who ensures the smooth running of the bar. The constitution of the Wolfson College Bar can be found here (.doc) or here (.pdf). Members of BarCo * Chair: the chair presides over all BarCo meetings, and is ultimately responsible for the running of the bar. This mostly involves maintaining all relationships with the college and council, and generally overseeing all other members of BarCo. * Treasurer: name explains it all, really. The treasurer makes sure we keep breaking even, and works closely with the Beer Manager to set prices and the Entz Sub-Committee to set budgets for events. * Beer Manager: responsible for buying all drinks, snacks, glasses, plastics and whatnot on a weekly basis. This involves taking stock once every one or two weeks, and making orders with our suppliers. The Beer Manager has also been responsible in the past for organising cocktails for events, but this can also be done with the help of the Entz Sub-Committee. * Secretary: position has been vacant for a while. The secretary is meant to take minutes and remind people when meetings are on. That's pretty much it. * Bar Rota Manager: the Bar Rota Manager is ultimately the person on whom the daily running of the bar rests. He is the one sending out emails before every month asking the members of the Bar Rota which days they can work, and then preparing the Rota for the month. The Bar Rota Manager is also the one organising workers for bops, weddings during the Summer and other events. * Entz Sub-Committee: BopCo, as it has been renamed, is usually composed of at least 4 people who take on the job of organising bops. * Games Room Manager: this is the person who ensures the cupboards in the Games Room are tidy, the projector is fine, the trolleys work, and the pool tables are treated well. * Projector Manager: usually has a team of a couple of people helping him/her out, who are not actual members of BarCo. The Projector Manager organises film nights and is responsible for the projector. Duh. The Philosophy Wolfson bar is run by the people for the people. In fact it's more than a bar; it's a community. Our college bar is run on a voluntary basis and as such we are able to keep the prices low and the selection of drinks tailored to our taste. Many consider the bar to be a glorious haven of cheapness in the evil London-prices hell that is the Oxford Pub scene. However, cheap certainly does not mean nasty, and Wolfson sports one of the most well equipped college bars in Oxford. The Events The hub of the Wolfson community, Wolfson Bar is the setting for a range of entertainment events (or 'Entz' in Oxspeak). These include table-football and pool competitions, Octoberfests (they come more than once a year at Wolfson), pub-quizzes and projector nights... and on a grander scale - BOPS! To the uninitiated a 'Bop' is Oxspeak for a gathering of students for a rave-up. Its a sad name, but you won't care after you've experienced one... we have a kick-derriere P.A. that slams the music out and the bar usually has some form of themed drinks-promos to take advantage of... who could ask for more? The Passion As I mentioned at the beginning of this homage to the bar (glad your still with me folks) the bar is run on a voluntary basis and that means we need YOU! That's right; this could be the opportunity for you to finally live out those Dirty Den / Bet Lynch fantasies you have been harboring all these years. Signing up for the Bar Rota means you will be partially responsible for opening and running the bar roughly once a month: its not only a great way to enhance your CV but it is also a really great way to make new friends and do your bit for the community. Finally, be ye newbie or grizzled veteran, come on down to our subterranean supping hole, its good for you! You need no experience to work at our bar; we'll train you. For more info, contact the Rota manager. The Rota for this month can be found here. Category : Entz Category : Geography Category : Societies